You Cry My Tears
by Escagurlie
Summary: THIS IS A SLASH FIC!!!! Don't read if you get offended by that. This has Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli in it. Set after the Fellowship of the Ring. R/R PLEASE! I need my reviews!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Whoa. I do not own this. Some lucky freaks somewhere else own them and those nice, white papers allowing them to use the characters n' all that junk, but one of those lucky peoples is absolutely, 100% NOT me! And the song in the first chapter is also not mine. It's called 'Aniron' and it's by Enya, so I'm guessing it belongs to her. But I also took out a line. For the best too, if you know what the song means, that line would screw up the whole scene. Just remember that Undomiel means Evenstar which is Arwen's ame. Yikes.  
  
So please don't sue me unless you find making teenage, Canadian girls agitated. Which I hope you don't. SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Rating: R for later chapters because of slash (yes folks, this is a big fat slash fic, so if you're offended by that, GO AWAY! If not, stay. No duh.)  
  
Genre: Romance, Angst  
  
Author:Escagurlie  
  
Summary:Set after the Fellowship of the Ring. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli are searching for Merry and Pippin, but when they encounter a fatal aciident, can the remaining of the three cope? R/R PLEASE!  
  
Warning: Yep, here's my warning. This IS a slash story, meaning man/man relationship. If this disturbs you, well, I think you should have left already. Go ahead and flame me, if ya feel the urge (urge? Urge! I'll stop that.) It could give me a good laugh. But I'm gonna remind you that this story is out of my imagination. If you insult me or my imagination, that is really pointless sinci it's MY imagination and you can't hurt it with dumbass remarks about how I'm a sick cow. If you like it, great. If you don't, fine. I really don't care if you don't. That's all, folks! Arigato! n.n  
  
Chapter One: Those Fateful Days  
  
Legolas stared into the sky. The dark clouds swirled about each other in a game of tag. They soon broke and soft moonlight illuminated the elf's ethereal face. It danced across his lips, sparkled in his eyes, ran across his silken blonde hair, and slided down his wooden bow. His ivory skin radiated and he gently closed his eyes.  
  
He had been standing on a rise, on the watch for orcs. Legolas, being an elf, didn't experience the fatigue that the others did. His watchful blue eyes didn't miss a thing.  
  
Legolas sighed and stepped down from his watch. His eyes had been glued to the horizon for hours. Now, instead, he renderred his gaze to his two companions, sleeping by the dying embers of their fire. A smile curved on the elf's soft lips as he watched Gimli's brow furrow and he muttered 'Gerroff! I'll get yeh, yeh dirty, stinking orc!'.He then turned his watch on the sleeping Ranger. He frowned and saw that a tear was trailing down his friend's cheek. He silently walke dover to him and knelt down beside him. Deep blue eyes studied Aragorn's face as the elf slowly rose his hand and brushed the droplet off his tanned cheek. Aragorn stirred and his troubled face relaxed. Legolas smiled and returned to his watch on the rise; his eyes, once again, glued to the horizon.  
  
When Aragorn awoke, Legolas was still satnding there, ever watchful.  
  
" Whi did you not wake me, my friend? Once again, you have taken my watch shift and deprived yourself of reat." mused Aragorn as he walked up behind him.  
  
Legolas turned around to find Aragorn smiling at him. The rising sun reflected on the Ranger's young face. Each smiled at the other and Aragorn placed his hand on the elf's shoulder. The soft breeze lifted Legolas's blonde hair and brushed it against Aragorn's hand. He lifted his fingers and entwined them in the silken hair. Legolas slowly placed his hand on the Ranger's slender hip and continued to softly smile at him. He began to softly hum, a slow, quiet elven tune. Then slowly, he began to sing  
  
" O mor henion i dhu..." his song carried in the wind like a feather floating on a summer's breeze. He wondered if Aragorn would recognize the song. He did.  
  
The Ranger continued the next phrase."Ely siriar, el sila...." his voice joined Legolas's in the quiet morning air.  
  
Legolas smiled. He thought Aragorn would know this tune. He placed his other hand on the other hip and continued.  
  
"Tiro! el sila e mor..." His soft, fair lips curved with every word, enchanting the morning's light.  
  
Aragorn's other hand found Legolas's arm and he slid it up onto the elf's forearm. " Il lir en el, luitha uren...."  
  
The last line of the song, their voices joined as one and carried through the morning, " Ai! Aniron......"  
  
Legolas lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, a soft smile curved on his rosy lips. Aragorn rose his head to the sky and smelled the fragrant air. He also closed his eyes and softly hummed the elven tune over. His eyes shot open when he felt the soft, satiny hir against his neck. He lowered his eyes to find the elf had leaned forward and rested his chin in the crook beneath his chin. Aragorn ssmiled and lowered his head to rest on top of his friend's.  
  
Legolas smiled into Aragorn's tunic and sighed. It had been so long since he had been held by someone and he missed it since he had joined the Fellowship. He didn't dare ask anyone. The elf sighed once more and slid his hands around to meet each other behind Aragorn's back. Aragorn then brought the hand on Legolas's forearm to reat behind his soft neck while the other continued to entwine in the soft hair flooding into his hands.  
  
The two men remained in this position for quite some time. It was when Gimli grunted in his sleep that Legolas stepped back and rose his eyes to meet Aragorn's.  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn. I needed that." he said placidly  
  
"As did I, prince Greenleaf," replied the Ranger.  
  
They then drew apart and set to making some breakfast and waking Gimli.  
  
Both were quiet, but not in the mind.  
  
A.N.: well, there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, cuz I'm absolutely starved for reviews. Hey, if you didn't like this and your into sillier, stupider fics, check out my other stories and leave me a review (I know, I'm a shameless promoter) Arigato!!!!!! 


	2. A Death in the Dark

Disclaimer: Whoa. I do so not own this. Some lucky freaks somewhere else own them and those nice, white papers allowing them to use the characters n' all that junk, but one of those lucky peoples is absolutely, 100% NOT me! And the song in the first chapter is also not mine. If you really want to read up on how I don't own it, read the first chapter's disclaimer again, you craaaaaazy peoples! So please don't sue me unless you find making teenage, Canadian girls agitated, fun. Which I hope you don't. SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Rating: R for later chapters because of slash (yes, folks this is s big fat slash fic, if you haven't alrerady figured it out, so if you're offended by that, GO AWAY! If not, stay. No duh.)  
  
Genre: Romance, Angst  
  
Author: Escagurlie  
  
Summary:.....ugh. If you're that bored, go read the whole bit in the first chapter.  
  
Warning: Yep, here's my warning. Same as the first chapter's. This IS a slash story, as you've already found out (I should hope), meaning man/man relationship. If this disturbs you, well, I think you should have left already. After all this IS the 2nd chapter. Go ahead and flame me, if ya feel the urge (Urge? Urge! I'll stop that.) It could give me a good laugh. But I'm gonna remind you that this story is out of my imagination. If you insult me or my work (therefor my imagination), that is really pointless since it's MY imagination and you can't hurt it with dumbass remarks abaout how I'm a sick cow. If you like it, great. If you don't, fine. I really don't care if you don't. That's all, folks! Arigato! n.n  
  
A/N: PLEASE review my story!!! I've only got a few! I'm starving for them!!!! pleasepleaseplease! I'm begging you! But thanks to all those who did:orlandobloom'schick (you kik @$$, girl! see ya at the badminton court), Kitty Mage (why're you confused?), a random person, Elfy and all that glory that she is or something (heh. You also kik. I'll call ya later today, okies?), Suzy,Tsuyoshi, Liz Huisman (You rock, I love your work!) She-cat, Natalie, Kelly, and AJ Mathews. Oh and AJ, the song's meaning is this:  
  
O mor henion= From darkness I understand the night  
  
Ely siriar el sila= Dreams flow, a star shines  
  
Ai! Aniron Undomiel= Ah! I desire Evenstar (you can see why I took that line out. Undomiel is Arwen's name and that just wouldn't be right in a L/A fic)  
  
Tiro! El eria e mor= Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
  
I lir en el luitha uren= The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
Ai! Aniron...= Ah! I desire....  
  
There ya go. Oh and by the way, if you are confused by the story, please state why so maybe I can clear it up for you. I think I should tell you, since some people out there were confused, that the first chapter of this ficlet was basically a prelude. To get the story going. I know it didn't do a whole lot except have Aragorn and Legolas sharing a quiet moment, but it was just to set the mood. Now the story gets going but I fear I'll get some flames for this one, though, because of what happens at the end. anywho, now the we go to the story. HUZZAH! Onward, troops!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Death in the Dark  
  
Once again, the three friends were on the track of the orcs. Aragorn trudged along last in line, with more than fatigue and and gear weighing on him and his mind. Gimli came next. He travelled with a stout heart and his hand always on his axe. Legolas was first in line. His quick, light steps made him seem as though he was not walking, but rather floating just above the ground.. His eyes darted to and fro between the trees; hisears picking up every crunch of a twig breaking from around him.  
  
They were all silent except for the occasional comment from Gimli. The elf's fast pace was too hard for the other two, so he found himself often ahead. Once, he stopped to find himself so far ahead, he had lost sight of the other two. He waited for a few minutes, but when they still didn't come, he thought it best that he turn back and find them. He walked swiftly backto where he had last been beside them; but they were not there. He shifted and knelt to the ground, pressing is poited ear against it. At that moment, a strangled yell sounded from not far off into the wood. Legolas quickly took off into the dark forest after the yell.  
  
He soon came to the edge of a large clearing. In the dull light, he could make out about twenty orcs fighting in dissary. Near the edge, he spotted Aragorn, shoved up against a tree, with four orcs pointing their weapons upon him. He could hear shouts and yells coming from Gimli who seemed to be doing quite well on his own.  
  
Meanwhile, the largest of the four orcs holding up Aragorn made to jab his crude dagger straight inot the Ranger's heart, when an arrow shot out of the trrees and nailed him in the back of the head. As he grunted and fell to the ground, his three companions cried out and whirled around to find the culprit.  
  
Aragorn tried to turn and escape, but one of the orcs pinned him down again. Legolas slipped between the trees and quickly reloaded his bow over and over as he shot each orc he could.  
  
Once either all of them were dead or they had fled, Legolas slowly emerged from the trees. He scanned the area and his bright eyes rested on the one orc left; the one that still had a hold of Aragorn.  
  
It was now blindly searching the ground for a weapon whilst keeping it's eyes glued on Aragorn. The Ranger struggled and attempted to get away but his sword lay useless at his feet. The orc's hand came to rest on a small battle axe and he firmly gripped the black handle. He rose up to face the Ranger eye to eye and twisted his ugly face into a horrible grin. He brought the axe up to Aragorn's smooth neck and firmly pressed the blade against it.  
  
He grunted something in his own tongue and Legolas reached slowly behind him and into his quiver, grasping for an arrow. But his hand grasped thin air.Out of arrows.  
  
The orc pressed the blade harder into Aragorn's neck so that soon there was a moderate trickle of blood trailing down his tense neck. The elven prince knew that if any cuts were dangerous, it was ones to the neck. He had to act quickly. He began to panic when he felt his knives missing fom their usual place in his pack. His hands were searching all the small places of his tunic, all the while the blood flow was steadily deepening.  
  
But then his eyes flew open and his hands flew to his belt. He swiftly drew the two sparkling blades and silently started to advance upon the orc. Aragorn's cut had now increased to a steady, slightly gushing stream of dark red liquid, and his eyes began to bulge.  
  
Legolas ran across the rest of the clearing and rose his blades. He reached the orc and jabbed the two knives into opposite sides of the orc's large head. It fell instantly to the ground and let out a quiet gurgle before it died.  
  
Aragorn slid slowly down the tree trunk and slumped on the mossy dirt, his eyes closed and arms limp. Legolas dropped his two weapons and quickly knelt down in front of Aragorn. His fair hand lifted to the Ranger's neck and applied pressure to the cut. His other hand found its way to the man's left hand and the elf pressed his fingers to his wrist. His pulse was irratic. He removed his hand from Aragorn's wrist and put it behind his neck, lifting the other's head and clearing his airway.  
  
After a few minutes, the Ranger's thick lashes fluttered and he opened his lids. His blue eyes were unfocused and bloodshot. He murmered something inconhert and Legolas felt the cut re-open and begin to flow again under his hand.  
  
"Do not talk yet, my friend," he whispered to the battered Strider.  
  
Soon, the man's eyes began to focus again and his breathing slowed. Legolas moved his hand from behind Aragorn's neck back to his wrist. His pulse was normal once more. The Ranger closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
Some time later, Aragorn felt he was able to stand. He hobbled about a bit and picked up his sword but he wasn't able to lift it. He fell back to the ground and groaned in pain.  
  
"Aragorn," siad Legolas,concerned. "you should not walk around quite yet. Your wound has not yet clotted."  
  
The elf reached into his tunic and drew out a long, soft, white length of material.  
  
"I'm going to put this around your neck to help clot the cut, alright?" he asked softly  
  
The man lifted his gaze up to Legolas' worried face and nodded.  
  
Legolas slowly wrapped the silken cloth around Aragorn's neck. The first time around, the blood soaked right through, but as he wrapped the cloth further around, the blood soak lessened until there was none at all. Aragorn laid back against the tree and Legolas sat down on the ground, staring up out of the clearing and into the sky. Drifting cloud bunches swirled about each other. One of them covered the sun. Legolas bolted up, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"Where's Gimli!?!" he shouted to Aragorn.  
  
The Ranger's eyes flew open and ha started. Legolas jumped up and jerked his eyes this way and that before dashing off without an answer. Aragorn struggled to get up and grabbed a dagger that Legolas had left behind and began to limp off to follow the elf.  
  
He had been searching for the elf for approximatly five minutes when he heard an anguished cry. He began to painfully run towards the yell. He stopped at a gully and also let out a yell.  
  
He bounded down to the hunched figure of Legolas who was bent over a small figure.  
  
"No!" the elf choked out  
  
He straightened up a bit and turned to Aragorn.  
  
"No!" he cried again  
  
In front of him, lay the dead figure of Gimli.  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
A/N: well, there's the second chapter. I've had it written on lined paper for quite some time now, dreading the time when I would have to take all that time to type it up. I was getting tried of it not being there, but alrady being written. Also because I was sick of barely being able to read since my mother ripped it in four when she came into my room late at night to find me working on it. I taped it back together, but it still pissed the hell outa me. So I finally took the time. It's 3:18 in the morning. Ugh (sorry Erin, don't hurt me. I was in my hot tub at midnight. and then my mom kicked me off the computer and said it was to be off for the rest of today. But it's not that day anymore. It's a whole new day! HA! dude, and I call YOU a loser.....eh..) ANYWAYS! Please leave me a review, as I have already said. KUDOS! 


End file.
